


你所不知道的物语

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 时空错乱ABO
Kudos: 3





	你所不知道的物语

“你不要以为我不敢杀掉你……“带土说，他的声音嘶哑到发抖的程度。

“那你就动手啊！”  
鸣人实在好烦，他跟原本的宇智波带土可以玩玩激将法的游戏，因为宇智波惯常情绪非常内敛，从来都不会跟他真的置气。他是把旧的经验带入了新的环境，没想到这个带土是个沉不住气的主，那只握着苦无的手微动。

顶尖的忍者过招只需要一秒，鸣人马上意识到这个人是动了杀心了。他条件反射地往侧一缩，那只苦无瞬间撞到墙上，没有发出声音，而是像吞没一样渗进了墙里。那个带土回头看了他一眼，耸了耸肩，“还以为你多厉害……连一点自己的alpha不会伤害自己的底气都没有吗？”

又在演……还加上了时空间当保险措施，看来是在试探他。鸣人微微侧回去，道，“你现在还撑得住吗？”

带土回应他，没有说话，一只手攥住了他的臂膀，不容置喙地往房间里拖去，他脚步已经有点踉跄。门哺一关上，鸣人又被撞到墙上一次，带土的手把他的拉链扯开，衣服乱七八糟，无论是胡扯还是乱撕，最后都零落地落在地上。

鸣人想去包里翻点抑制剂，他露出要走的意思，带土就贴上来，手掌撑在他脑侧，“最后一个问题。”带土把他按得紧了一点，另一只手把他的大腿抬高了一些，用阴茎触在尾椎附近的小口上，“你是我第一个omega吗？”

鸣人一下皱紧了眉头，他还在想答案的时候，带土用手按住了他的腰，一点点挤了进来。这负担显然非常大，鸣人感觉到宇智波身上冒出的热气，这个男人脑后的黑发已经濡湿一片，但还卡着不动。

“你可以动的……”鸣人说，他深深呼吸了一口，那种信息素已经爆裂到充斥整个鼻腔，“也不用找话题转移我的注意力，虽然我没被你勾引发情，但是不至于受伤的。”

“跟这个没关系。”带土整个人的体重几乎都压在鸣人身上，这个姿势下，进入会格外的深。他们在汗水中僵持了一会，宇智波才伸手去拨鸣人侧颈，找到那个腺体。他小幅度地顶了顶腰，鸣人没有拒绝的意思，但太久没有接触过，甬道内部想要放松也很困难。

带土在他的腺体旁边吸了一口，然后啧了一声，“你怎么这么甜……”

鸣人微微红了脸，他的信息素确实比较……甜，在omega中也是一样，说来还蛮丢人的。他犹豫了一下，把腿侧的更开，方便带土动作。他已经很久没有接纳过谁了，omega天性使然，被塞满就会感到快感。

宇智波捏了捏他的乳头，鸣人已经赤裸了，皮肤泛着薄红，或许是带土的体温太高，或是气息太猛烈。他微微侧开头，还是最开始的意思，渴望被撕咬腺体，渴望更深一层的结合。带土用手托举着他的臀部，鸣人就把腿缠在带土腰上，这样前后动作的幅度会比较小。

宇智波显然不介意，他的阴茎埋在层层叠叠的肉室里，慢慢蹭。鸣人简直怀疑他不是个发情的alpha了，鸣人自己的敏感点又比较深，这样不上不下地卡着根本碰不到，他很不舒服，就握了握带土的臂膀，说，“我们去床上。”

他努力撑着带土的肩膀，想把自己从那根钉着自己的阴茎上拔开，好走到床上。带土却捧着他的腰，把他整个人抱了起来，体重压上，鸣人的生殖腔口被顶到了，他发出一声短短的呻吟，把手环在宇智波脖子上，直到他们一起倒在床上。

宇智波压着他，把手撑在他的头两侧，鸣人的手还勾在带土身上，他的神色已经陷入一片迷离，腰部微微动弹，臀部肌肉提紧，开始上下套弄。他把自己当成一个肉套，带土显然吃不消他这套，面具后的那双眼睛泛上血红。

鸣人完全动情了，他伸手去捞带土的面具，被一手打回来。宇智波轻轻拍了拍他的侧脸，鸣人一下子又恢复到现实，却见带土单手勾住面具的边缘，慢慢摘了下来，露出一张苍白的脸庞，眉目里都是汹涌的情欲。

鸣人就愣住了，带土掐着他的下巴吻上来，下半身干的又深又狠，几乎像永动机一样不停地翻动。鸣人无意掩盖呻吟，就一边任由带土的舌头勾连着他的舌头，一边湿漉漉地叫起来。宇智波捏了几下他肉乎乎的屁股，把臀瓣的肉抓在掌心里揉，配合着腰部的耸动，鸣人被他榨出不少水来。他的生殖腔口比较深，除非后入之外，是很难顶到的，平素也不轻易被打开。

带土的信息素太重了，鸣人感觉到里面应该是松脱了，像失禁一样，热的体液流出来，淌到大腿内侧，很快干涸成片。他闻不到自己的味道，带土好像越来越失控了，或许体液蒸腾会使他遗落许久的信息素变浓。

“你没生过孩子，很久没跟人做爱……我很少见你吗？”带土攥着鸣人的腰，几乎要把omega压得对折起来。

“你已经不在了。”鸣人说，他说这话有赌气的成分。带土显然没有相信，下身九浅一深地操他，持续时间一长，鸣人高潮了几次，有点疲了，但带土还没有射精，鸣人只好摊着腿等他发泄完。

旅馆的灯光有点晃，鸣人抱着宇智波的肩膀，恍恍惚惚想起第一次被进入，不舒服。有人说过第二次做爱是最舒服的，可就他现下看来，也没有好到哪里去，他的生殖腔口带土碰不到，他都已经高潮三次了带土还硬着……  
鸣人想，他确实是个不适合做爱的omega。


End file.
